


All Across the Tightrope

by CurlyLahey (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, BAMF Pack, BAMF Stiles, BAMF Team Flash, Central City, Character Death, Cheating, College Student Stiles, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cute Barry Allen, Cute Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy Stiles, Heartbreak, Humor, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Barry, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Kanima, M/M, Metahumans, No Wild Hunt, Oral Sex, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Pack Bonding, Pack Cuddles, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack in College, Protective Pack, Puppy Piles, S.T.A.R. Labs, Scott is a Bad Friend, Sex, Smut, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Stiles is the Kanima's Master, Supernatural Elements, Team Flash, The Flash - Freeform, Traveling, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Theo Raeken, eventually, movie marathons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CurlyLahey
Summary: Stiles Stilinski felt as if he lost it all the day Garrett bit him, he was his Beta now. Garrett had murdered his dad, Scott and the pack shunned him and Derek left him for Braeden. The only friends he had were Isaac, Theo and Brett; the only ones who were willing to stick by him.In a fit of rage, Stiles kills Garrett and becomes an Alpha; to top it all off, a vampire breaks into his house and just in time for the last semester of senior year too.Stiles and his pack of Betas leave Beacon Hills to attend college and as they expand the pack along the way, they also gain some extraordinary allies in the process and it's then this pack of misfits realize you can find a home in the most unlikliest of people and places.Oh and they kick some serious ass too.





	All Across the Tightrope

"So that's it, there's no talking you out of this?" Isaac leaned forward, his eyes wide with worry.

"There is absolutely no talking me out of this." The pale werewolf confirmed.

"And you're absolutely sure this is something you wanna do?" It was Theo's time to question his new but already good friend. The slight fear was evident in his tone and it made Stiles smile.

It was funny how Stiles had absolutely loathed him before but now considers him a good friend, sure it had taken him a whlie to be able to trust the Werewolf but he was one of the three who had chosen to take his side when Scott had (rudely) asked Stiles to leave the pack. Isaac had followed because Stiles had always been his favorite and Brett went because Stiles was one of the few who had made him feel like an equal in.

So after Garrett turned him and Scott and the others abandoned him, the three stuck by him.

"I'm positive, he needs to pay for what he did, he took everything I had left. He took my dad away from me, he took my humanity and turned my lifelong best friend against me." Stiles' voice cracked and the scent of his sadness ploughed through the three wolves like a steam roller.

"You have us." Brett pointed out. "We graduate in a month and then no more Beacon Hills."

"We're with you Stiles, Alpha or not. We all applied to the same college for fucksake and it was a miracle we all got in."

It's true, at the beginning of the new semester, they decided that they all wanted to leave Beacon Hills but still stay together. So after scouring many college fairs, brochures and websites; they found a college that had all the courses they wanted to major in and the city was perfect for them. They had scrounged up enough money between them to purchase an apartment and decided they would get jobs.

Stiles and Brett would be going on a scholarship and Theo and Isaac on Student Loan.

Stiles chuckled. "I just need to do this, I don't want anything keeping me here, I've already put the house up for sale and my jeep's completely destroyed."

"If we do this, we might not come back." Isaac sighed.

Stiles looked around the noisy cafeteria, he spots Scott and the others and suddenly thanks God for those amulets he had made for the four of them. The jewelry was designed so that their conversations, scents, heartbeat etc would be completely nonexistent to any other supernatural creatures besides another wearer of the amulet. "We're just getting rid of a douchebag, not going to war."

"Yeah but, if you kill him you become an Alpha, are you sure you're ready for that kind of responsibility?"

"All I have to do is do the exact opposite of what Scott's doing and I'll be fine." Stiles stuffed a couple of fries in his mouth before he grimaced at the taste.

"You got that right."

"You know we're not letting you take him on alone, right?" Theo raised a brow.

Stiles shook his head wildly in protest. "Nope, no. You can forget it, I can't ask you to do that."

"Well it's a good thing you didn't." The Devenford transfer student smirked.

"The guy's a psychopath, I'm not letting you put yourself in harms way for me like a bunch of idiots." The Löwenmensch Beta scoffed.

"You're the jackass who wants to try and kill him, please don't start with me." Isaac gave him a flat look and Brett snorted while Theo smirked.

"Touché." Stiles muttered begrudgingly. "I just don't want anything to happen to you guys, you're all I have left."

"We roll with you now Stilinski," Brett tried to lighten the mood. "It's gonna take a lot to keep us down."

The other Omegas nodded in unison while sharing a high five with each other. Stiles sat back against the plastic chairs and let his whiskey eyes roam over them before it narrowed. "You little shits already have something planned don't you?"

"We wouldn't be your friends if we didn't." Theo winked. "Now lean forward and let us tell you."

****  
The group of four were gathered on the carpeted living room floor in Theo's house, backs against the couch with a large order of Chinese on the coffee table.

The large mounted TV was showing episodes of 'Sleepy Hollow', but it wasn't being paid any attention as the boys were talking amongst each other.

They were crashing at his house tonight and all were clad in his clothes, though it was a tad snug on Isaac and Brett's lanky frames.

"So we're really doing this?" Isaac felt the need to ask again. He was going to stand by Stiles no matter what decision he made, but he wanted him to know it's okay if he changed his mind.

"We're doing this." Stiles placed a chopstick full of noodles into his mouth as he rested his head on Brett's broad shoulder. "You guys still have a chance to back out."

"No way."

"Pass."

"Shut up."

"I know I already explained it but you guys get why I need to do this right?"

"We do," Theo reached over to pat Stiles' knee. "He did forcibly turn you on the same night he killed your dad. He dealt you a bad hand, I say you kill him. He might bite your dick off but I say it's worth a shot."

"Way to be morbid, Raeken. He just needs to pay for what he did." Stiles could feel himself getting worked up, his eyes flared a stunning gold.

"Okay," Isaac stood up. "I think it's time for a run."

The other wolves followed his lead as Theo opened the back door. The four of them stepped through and undressed down to their boxers before tying the clothes to their ankles and with a snarl slipping past their lips,  they simultaneously shifted.

The color of their fur was the exact same as their hair; except for Stiles. His fur is the same shade as his eyes, a mind numbing shot of strong whiskey.

With a yip, they took off into the night, their large paws thudding against the ground. They made sure to take the deserted back roads as they ran to the preserves. Stiles can feel the fire in his belly, cracking, embers licking away at the walls, heating him from the inside out.

The pure, white hot rage was encasing him and if it weren't for his impeccable control, he'd have went on a rampage. The sound of his father's anguished screams was stuck inside his mind, tainting it.

The four came to a stop in the heart of the preserve, they bumped and nuzzled each other. Stiles had pushed Brett to the ground and that sparked a wrestling match. Teeth gently nipped at scruffs and claws were playfully slashed down backs and stomachs.

Theo had Stiles' ear between his canines when his Alpha's scent hit him. He ignored the pull and the anger took over, checking to make sure the chain was still around his neck, he took off in the direction of the smell of cologne, chemicals and wood.

The other three wolves growled before following him, they trampled leaves and twigs, the animals lingering around had scattered as they bounded and weaved through trees.

The Beta stopped at a small hill and crouched down out of sight, the others followed when they approached. With a shared incline of the head, they shifted back and continued to watch as the Alpha sat on the ground, a fire in front of him and a large leather bound book placed in his lap.

"Are we doing this now?" Theo wondered, fear tainted his scent but Stiles was able to sift through and pick up on a twinge of excitement.

"I've been waiting for this day since I had to put my dad in a hole. You all said you'd help me, so you're involved too. I know you planned on doing it tomorrow so if you wanna wait I'll understand."

"Stiles, you're the one who's about to risk your life to take on a position of power. We told you we'd follow you."

Stiles flashed his eyes at them and they reciprocated the action.

"Okay boys, you know what to do."

 


End file.
